Lazuli
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: "Mi mama se llama Lazuli, pero casi nadie la llama así, solo papá en ocaciones". La pequeña Marron accidentalmente le revela el nombre de su madre a Bulma, Milk y Videl. Bulma es curiosa y decide preguntarle a la androide sobre su pasado.


La tarde era tranquila en corporacion capsula, Bulma, Milk y Videl se encontraban en el patio. Estaban pasando el rato y cuidando a las niñas de los guerreros Z, quienes estaban entrenando en el planeta de Bills.

El dia se sentía calmado, Bulma tomó un sorbo de su refresco, en sus brazos dormía la pequeña Bra. Se dedicó a mirar el paisaje, a pesar que odiaba admitirlo, todo era más tranquilo sin Goten y Trunks. De repente Bulma se encontró a sí misma mirando fijamente a la pequeña Marron, quien jugaba junto a Videl y Pan.

"Marron es una niña muy dulce, ¿No lo crees?" Le pregunto a Milk, quien levanto su mirada de una vieja revista para observar la escena.

"Si, debo aceptar que siempre está jugando con mi nieta. Marron de seguro lo sacó de su padre, dudo mucho que haya algo de dulzura en N. 18"

Bulma se rió en voz alta. No era un secreto que a ninguna de las dos les agradaba mucho N.18, la mujer era callada y parecía fría. Raras veces la había visto sonreír

"Si algo heredó Marrón de su madre es el cabello y los ojos" comentó Bulma, mirando fijamente a la pequeña. A Pesar que la niña se parecía físicamente a Krillin, Bulma aun podía notar facciones faciales de numero 18 en su cara. Milk volvió a concentrarse en su revista y comento.

"Um… sea como sea, espero que Marron no actúe como su madre al crecer, ella y Pan podrían ser buenas amigas"

Por alguna razón, Bulma no pudo dejar de observar a Marron y sus pensamientos volaron hacia N.18. La mujer siempre había despertado la curiosidad de Bulma. Ella desearía poder examinar su cuerpo y encontrar que partes de ella fueron las que se modificaron y de qué manera afectan su funcionamiento. Había tantas dudas que Bulma tenía sobre la Androide que posiblemente solo podrían ser contestadas por la misma 18.

¿Como funciona? Si es un Ciborg ¿Porque el la llamo Androide? ¿Que partes de su cuerpo están mecanizadas? A este punto, Bulma estaba comenzando a resignarse, probablemente nunca lo sabría. Ella esperaba poder crear una amistad con 18 y poder preguntárselo, pero la fría actitud de la androide no se lo permitia

"Pan Chan, puedes decir mi nombre? Me llamo Marron" Dijo la niña,mientras caminaba hacia Milk y Bulma. Pan no presto atención e inmediatamente se dirigió a un grupo de juguetes que se encontraban en el suelo.

Videl la siguió sentándose en el suelo junto a ella.

"Videl, porque no tomas una silla?" Pregunto Milk, viendo lo incomoda que se encontraba la esposa de su hijo

"Muchas gracias Milk San, pero si no observo a Pan de cerca ella puede salir volando" respondió Videl. Mill se rio

"De que te preocupas, tu puedes volar" dijo, recordando como Gohan se tomo el tiempo de de darle a la chica clases personalizadas. Videl le sonrió, acariciando el cabello de Pan

"Oh, claro, pero la pequeña Pan es escurridiza, prefiero tener mis precauciones"

"Pan chan ¿Sabes el nombre de mi papa? mi papi se llama Krillin" Exclamó Marron, Sentándose junto a la bebe. Videl le sonrio a la niña y dijo

"Es un nombre muy bonito Marron, ¿No es cierto pan?" La pequeña rubia la miro y dijo

"Si, Mama dice que su nombre significa castaña, igual que el mio" Bulma se levanto la camisa para amamantar a Bra (sin los chicos alrededor no tenía que preocuparse por cubrirse)

"Eso es muy tierno" Comento, mientras colocaba a Bra en posición para alimentarla

"Saben el nombre de mi mama?" Pregunto Marron. Milk suspiro en voz alta. Las niñas podían ser muy tranquilas, pero preguntaban muchas mas cosas sin sentido que los niños.

"Tu mama se llama Numero 18" le dijo, sin levantar sus ojos de la revista. La pequeña se levanto y cruzo los brazos

"No,no" Dijo con determinación "Ese es el número de mamá, pero no es su nombre. ella dice que su nombre es Lazuli, pero nadie la llama así, solo mi papa en ocasiones"

Milk y Bulma cruzaron miradas, Videl suspiro en sorpresa. La pequeña Marron acaba de revelarles información personal sobre su madre. "Su nombre es Lazuli" dijo Bulma es voz baja. Estaba impresionada, era algo que jamás había cruzado por su mente, la posibilidad que N.18 tuviera un nombre

"Entonces ella si recuerda su pasado" Dijo Milk. Videl volteo su mirada hacia la pequeña Pan, no quería meterse en la vida de la Androide. La pequeña Marron abrió sus brazos en felicidad y dijo

"Si, Mamá siempre me cuenta historias de ella y tió 17, dice que cuando era niña como yo, le gustaba jugar a las escondidas con sus amigos del orfanato, y dice que le gusta coleccionar tarjetas de superhéroes y de monstruos gigantes y que le gustaba mucho comer paletas heladas cuando hacia calor"

Bulma sintió un extraño calor en su pecho, era lindo pensar que 18 pasaba tiempo con su hija, pero a la vez su curiosidad crecía, de repente se sintió atraída a conocer más sobre el pasado de la Androide.

"Bueno, creo que es tierno que pases tiempo con tu mamá" dijo Videl, tratando de distraer a Pan, quien comenzaba a verse un poco llorosa. Bulma despegó a Bra de su pecho y bajo su blusa, luego se levantó y colocó a la bebe en la pequeña cuna que estaba en el patio.

"Si, es muy divertido cuando mama me cuenta historias, pero ella dice que hay cosas de las que no se acuerda y que hay otras que no le gusta recordar y que tiene otras historias que me contara cuando yo sea mas grande"

De repente, bulma se sintió triste, era posible que 18 tuviera malos recuerdos de su pasado, y era lamentable que no recordara otras cosas que quizá fueron felices para ella. De cualquier modo, Bulma quería conocer más, y la única forma de hacerlo era preguntandose a la androide misma.

"Pero mi papá tiene muchas historias, el si recuerda todo, como esa vez que el y Goku San fueron a servir leche…" La pequeña Marron continuó hablando, sin embargo Bulma no presto atención. -Lazuli- dijo en su mente -¿Como era tu vida antes del ? ¿Fue el quien te volvió tan fría?

Los días pasaron y Bulma no pudo dejar de pensar en la Androide, curiosidad crecía cada vez que recordaba aquel nombre -Lazuli-. Así fue como de nuevo, Bulma se encontró en su casa, apunto de cuidar a las niñas.

"Muchas gracias por cuidarla, Bulma" Dijo Krillin, sosteniendo la mano de Marron.

"No será necesario" Interrumpió su esposa

"¿Numero 18?" Dijo Krillin "¿Que acaso no irás a entrenar con nosotros? Eres la unica que le da batalla a Goku y Vegeta" La androide miro hacia otra parte y dijo

"Pues no tengo ganas de entrenar, Marron y yo iremos a casa"

"¿Porque no se quedan aquí? Tomaremos café y las niñas pueden jugar en el patio" Dijo Bulma, La androide lo pensó un poco

"¿Podemos quedarnos mamá? Pan chan está apunto de decir mi nombre" Exclamó Marron

"Creo que seria una buena idea 18, tu y Marron la pasaran bien con las chicas" Dijo Krillin, sonrriendole a su esposa, 18 lanzo un refunfuño y dijo

"Hum, esta bien, pero nos iremos temprano"

Bulma sintió los ojos de odio de Milk en su espalda toda la tarde, ella sabia que a su amiga no le agradaba 18, pero tuvo que dejar ese sentimiento de lado para poder socializar con la androide y llegar a hacerle las preguntas que tanto anhelaba.

18 se pasó la tarde jugando con Marron, luego se unió a Videl, Milk y Bulma, bebieron café e incluso bromearon un rato. lo que hizo a Bulma sonrreir, por fin estaba logrando integrar a 18 al grupo. Por su puesto en un punto del día la pequeña Marron calló dormida en los brazos de su madre.

"¿Porque no la llevas arriba? Puede dormir en la cama de Trunks si lo deseas" le dijo Bulma, 18, asentó con la cabeza lentamente y dijo

"Esta bien, te lo agradesco, Bulma"

Bulma la guió a la habitación de su hijo (que estaba un poco desordenada pero aun era aceptable para recibir visitas).

La androide colocó a su hija en la cama y con delicadeza se agachó para darle un beso en la frente. Estaban solas en la habitación y por primera vez, Bulma percibió la atmósfera perfecta para preguntar sus dudas

"¿Número 18?" La androide volteo la mitad de su cabeza, Bulma apenas podía distinguir sus facciones faciales.

"Es solo que hay algo que me gustaria preguntarte" 18 suspiró, parecia fastidiada

"Sabía que escondías algo, ustedes nunca son tan buenas conmigo ¿Que quieres?" Le dijo en su tono usual y demandante

"No es asi, es solo que, tu jamas pasas tiempo con nosotros, pensamos que no estaría mal si te incorporas al grupo"

La androide se volteo lentamente y miró a Bulma directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era intensa y Bulma no pudo evitar notar el vibrante tono de azul en su iris.

"¿Que las hizo cambiar de opinión?" Dijo N18

"¿Que?"

"Yo jamas les agrade, ni a ti ni a Milk, tuvo que haber algo que les hiciera cambiar de opinion sobre mi"

Bulma se tomó un segundo para mirar a la pequeña Marron, la niña dormía pacíficamente en la cama de Trunks. Luego de haber reunido el coraje, Bulma cruzo los brazos y dijo

"Es solo que hace unos dias Marron nos dijo tu nombre… Bueno, tu verdadero nombre, tu nombre humano" n.18 aparto su mirada de Bulma y ojeo a su hija. La androide definitivamente era intimidante y el simple pensamiento que esta mujer era tan fuerte como Vegueta hacia que los huesos le temblaran. 18 suspiro de nuevo

"Vaya, supongo que Marron Iba a decírselo a alguien tarde o temprano… mi… mi nombre es Lazuli, pero veo que ya lo sabías" su tono de voz paso de demandante y confiado a suave y nervioso, Bulma inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, parecia que por fin habia logrado romper la barrera de 18.

"Yo queria preguntarte acerca de ti, sobre tu vida, si recuerdas todo antes de…, bueno ya sabes…"

"Antes del bastardo de Gero"

"...Bueno, si, pero ya sabes, no tienes que decirme nada si no te sientes comoda, pero si te hace sentir mejor, yo crecí en este edificio, esta era mi habitación, mi padre me enseño a manejar la tecnología y estudié ciencias e ingeniería en la Universidad, ahora tengo un doctorado, pero no es en medicina sino en ingenieria termo nuclear" Comenzó Bulma, esperaba que al hablar de su pasado, la Androide ganaría confianza para hablarle del suyo

"Mis padres me cuidaron y siempre estaban ahí para apoyarme, conocí a Goku y a Krilin cuando éramos niños, recuerdo que eran muy pequeños… bueno, Krillin lo sigue siendo" 18 soltó una risa entre dientes

"Fuimos a buscar las esferas del dragon y vivimos muchas aventuras, nuestros enemigos se convirtieron en nuestros amigos, Vegeta, Picoro… y tu. Y pues ya sabes… Vegeta y yo cometimos un pequeño error y tube a mi primer Hijo, Trunks, luego nos casamos y ahora tenemos a Bra, y eso es todo, supongo…"

N.18 se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, camino hacia la cama donde la pequeña Marron dormía y se sentó junto a ella

"Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña, y no… no puedo recordarlos, luego nos llevaron a un orfanato, y ahi fue donde crecimos, 17 y yo… bueno, supongo que si ya sabes mi nombre te dire la historia completa, el se llama Lapis, yo me llamo Lazuli, la cuidadora del orfanato solía decir que nuestros padres habían escogido el nombre perfecto, por nuestros ojos y ya sabes, la piedra preciosa"

"Vaya, lo siento mucho n.18" Dijo bulma es voz baja, la androide continuo

"No recuerdo mucho de mi niñez solo solo me acuerdo de cosas pequeñas, supongo que eran importantes para mi, tengo recuerdos de un album de tarjetas de superhéroes que mi hermano y yo cuidaremos mucho, y luego recuerdo cuando eramos adolescentes y escapamos del orfanato y… pues, no teniamos dinero, no teníamos comida, y nadie quería darnos trabajo, asi que empezamos a robar… un dia nevado mientras huíamos de la policía, subimos a la montaña y hubo una avalancha… lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperte en una cama de metal, en un laboratorio"

Bulma no sabía que decir, era una historia trágica… La androide bajo su mirada y posicionó sus ojos en su hija, con sus brazos ella se abrazaba a si misma

"Nadie nos quería… nadies nos buscó, no se dieron cuenta que desaparecimos porque nadie se preocupo por nosotros. Ese hombre… nos causo tanto dolor, nos arrebató nuestra humanidad, nos convirtió en maquinas y nos envió a buscar una venganza que no nos correspondía. No recuerdo todo, pero si recuerdo el dolor y el miedo que sentía, pensé que sus experimentos nos matarian, cada vez que despertaba en esa cama de metal, el me hacia luchar con otros androides, era doloroso, … yo soy fuerte… pero no es porque lo haya querido" La voz de la androide estaba temblorosa, como si luchara para mantener sus lágrimas adentro. Bulma camino hacia la cama y se sentó frente a ella, coloco una mano en su hombro y dijo

"Ya no sigas, es suficiente, te lo agradesco, no tenias porque contarmelo"

"Lo siento" Dijo ella, apartando con su mano las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir

"No tienes porque disculparte" Bulma le sonrió y luego miró a Marron

"Yo deberia ser quien se disculpe, siempre te juzgamos mal, yo me rehusaba a verte como algo más que una… maquina y pues… el dia en que tu hija nos dijo tu nombre yo… me di cuenta que eras una persona como las demás, que tenias un pasado, pense que tu no recordabas nada, y que todo lo que habías conocido era tu vida como androide" 18 sonrió, en su mirada se reflejaba la tristeza mientras decía

"Al principio no recordaba nada, pero con los años mi memoria ha vuelto poco a poco. Creo que ver a Marron crecer me ha ayudado a recordar mi niñez. Y por supuesto, Tengo mucho que agradecerle a Krillikn, él fue el único que me vio como una personas, cuando todos solo me veian como una maquina de destruccion."

"Krillin, el siempre ha sido de buen corazon, me alegra mucho que te haya encontrado, estoy segura que tu eres como el, una persona con buenas intenciones"

Número 18 le sonrio, y se sonrojo un poco, bulma era la primera persona, aparte de Krillin, que le decía estas palabras

"Gracias Bulma" dijo 18, luego se levantó y caminó hacia afuera de la habitación.

Bulma la vio salir y volteo hacia la pequeña Marron, se aseguro qie 18 ya no estuviera cerca y susurró

"Espero que cuando crezcas seas como tus padres, una persona noble y de buen corazon. Espero que heredes determinación de tu madre y el entusiasmo de tu padre, ya lo veras Marron, tu serás una persona muy buena"

Con una sonrisa se levantó satisfecha. Oficialmente tenía una nueva perspectiva de los androides. Bulma consiguió las respuestas que buscaba, pero lo mas importante es que consiguió una nueva amiga.


End file.
